


*Searching For The Stars

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [52]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans is dying and manages to run away with everyone watching. Years later and still not dead he gets the surprise of his new life.
Series: tales of the unexpected [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Sans the skeleton stares out the window- the sun was setting. The remaining light cast long shadows on the world around outside.

The sun was setting...

It was beautiful...

Sans forces his gaze away from it, choosing to stare over at his noisy housemates.

Undyne was lifting Alphys into the air, the lizard was curled in on herself, holding her hands over her face but was clearly enjoying the treatment as she let out a few giggles.

Papyrus not wanting to be outdone, was doing the same to Frisk. The child laughed openly, their arms outstretched as they went up and down.

Sans was not sure what started this strange challenge, nor the rules on who won- but the way Undyne and Papyrus talking loudly over the giggles and laugher, he could tell that they were making it up as they went along.

Sans swifts his gaze to the kitchen, through the archway, he could see Toriel washing their dirty dishes from their dinner they had an hour ago. Asgore was helping, he watches as the larger goat kept turning to speak with the silent Toriel.

Sans knew that Frisk was determined to get them back together... more so now than ever since the prince was alive and well again.

The prince.

Sans turns back. Opposite him on the windowsill seat, was the young goat.

The green-eyed prince had been studying him carefully.

Sans knew that Frisk asked the former flower to keep an eye on him, they both knew that the skeleton would try to sneak away and disappear at the first chance he got.

Sans sighs.

Asrial was sorry. Frisk was sorry.

They promised no more resets as long as Sans does not vanish.

Of course Sans could not keep that promise, who pleaded with them to let him go.

They refused.

With all the trouble they caused the pair wanted to show their sorry to the only monster who could understand why they were so sorry in the first place.

Which was Sans.

If not for him knowing they could have moved on and everything would be fine...

But Sans was not fine. He wanted to getaway. Wanted to leave everything behind.

Why?

Why could they not just leave him alone?

He really needed to go...

Sans huffs out, getting Asrial's attention. The skeleton stands and wanders off, the young goat walked next to him.

When leaving the room the laughter died down and he hears the running of small feet, his second little guard that come to join him. Toriel thought it was so cute the way the children would follow him everywhere.

Sans's right eye twitches.

He wanders into the study room and goes straight to the books, grabbing one he wanders over to a single-seater sofa and flops down onto it.

Frisk and Asrial began playing on the floor by his feet without a word. Sans frowns- opening the book he stares at the page but never reads.

Sans knew for a fact that Frisk had not resetted, however, he felt that they may with loading their saves. It seems that they had a save point close to their home. Which was new... and the backed it up almost daily.

So if Sans did make a move, they most likely knew what where and when he was going to do it. Because unlike resets, he could not remember loads, going on just the actions of Frisk and how they knew what was coming.

"*come on ya two." Sans snaps, at last, the two look to him, "just leave me alone to die."

The two children turn to which other wide-eyed. So they had not guessed that was what he was doing.

"Sans... are you dying?" Asrial asks softly, much a different from that loud angry weed.

"*yeah." Sans says with a sigh at his slip, he closes the book and put it on his lap, "but ya two won't leave me alone to do it. listen. i know ya two have gotten into ya skulls to -save- me. but i am old. i've lived my life. just let me go."

"But you have not gotten the chance to live yet!" Asrial cries out, tears building in his eyes- Frisk nods their head, "it's not fair! You only just got free! I mean really really free! Now you're telling me that you're just going to die!?"

"*yep." Sans says with a nod, the pair had stood up some point when Asrial spoke the last time and were now hovering around his legs, "listen. i don't know how much ya know. but i guessed ya know enough since ya keep stopping me from leaving. ya can't stop this. it's not like ya in control. just let me go."

The two children were crying now... rather loudly too.

Sans tries to reach for them, but the pair had run out of the room.

The 'skeleton' leans back, under his mask the old human sighs. It was getting harder and harder to keep this magic force up, at his age, most at long lost the ability to use magic at all. Meaning he might be classed as a mage or something.

Hearing another sigh, he turns to see Chara floating there. They had kept themselves hidden, for some reason they could not stick to Frisk while they were on the surface, but Sans they could.

("They'll get over it." Chara says their voice was like an echo, "but now is your chance comedian. They are gone so let's go.")

Sans stood and walks slowly to the door, he no longer could shortcut as all his magic was being poured into his monster disguise and he did not want to let his brother see what lays underneath.

("Faster!" Chara hisses as they look behind them, "that stupid skeleton of your's is coming.")

No sooner as they said this, Sans felt himself being lifted up.

"BROTHER THE CHILDREN ARE CRYING! BUT WE CANNOT SEEM TO SETTLE THEM DOWN!" Papyrus says loudly, in his ear... which was a good thing, since he was deaf and normally used skeleton magic to listen however he could not at the moment, "THEY KEEP SAYING YOUR NAME! SO PERHAPS YOU CAN HELP THEM!"

"*sorry bro." Sans manages to get out, his magic wearing thin with his voice, "i want to go somewhere."

"OH! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I SHALL COME WITH YOU!" Papyrus said happily, hugging him close, "HOW FAR IS IT?"

"*far papyrus. and ya can't come with me." Sans says closing his eyes shut, on opening them he pulls back and then spoke words he had never told his brother before, "pull me down."

Papyrus's arms tighten around him.

"NONSENSE! NOW, WHERE ARE MY KEYS?... IF IT IS THAT FAR! THEN DO WE NEED TO PACK OUR BAGS?!" Papyrus asks as he changes direction, heading towards their shared bedroom.

"*bro." Sans says with a sigh, he really did not want to tell his brother, to explain that they could not go together, "please."

("You can still use the machine you built." Chara spoke up, he could see them clearer now, their echoing voice was getting more and louder as the weaker his body got, "but you promised me we would die together.")

Sans blinks. He was being put down.

Using a little of his magic to his sight, he sees that he had been placed on his brother's bed and that large bags now sat at the bottom of the bed.

"*papyrus. ya can't come with me." Sans said firmly, he rarely said no to his brother, so this enough was strange for him.

Sans turns to the doorway, Asgore was standing there with a deep frown on his face. Suddenly Toriel was there, looking very upset.

"Sans, my friend, what did you say to the children for them to be this upset?" Toriel asks quickly, he could tell she was angry, "and why do you feel the need to run away?"

"*tori..." Sans mumbles with a sigh, he could remember the time he fell down to the underground.

She had been the second monster that he met and took care of him for a long time before he left the ruins to try and make to the surface- she had been the first to show him skeleton magic, giving him a voice. Sans had been born half deaf, half blind and labelled as 'dumb' which was a common thing back in those days.

But with love and care, he learned how to use different methods to speak, hear and see.

Sans wanted to explain to her that he was that child. Once that child. He was now an old man rotten in his magic.

"*...the kids won't let me leave." Sans told her at last, seeing her angry flames dancing, "i wanted to go somewhere and they kept stopping me."

"My friend, please explain yourself a little better than that," Toriel asks some of her anger leaving her body.

"*papyrus leave." Sans told him suddenly, the skeleton pauses and frowns at him.

"NO." Papyrus answers back then continued what he was doing.

"*pap-" Sans starts but a goat butted in.

"Young skeleton, perhaps it is best you do as your brother asks," Asgore said walking further into the room into he was in the centre- Toriel followed his lead.

"FINE! BUT I SHALL RETURN! THIS IS MY ROOM TOO!" Papyrus shouts out, he throws some clothes he had in hand down and stomps out of the room, slamming the door for all the hear.

"Now then." Toriel says walking over to the bed, she sat beside him, Asgore chose to kneel in front of him, "please explain."

"*the kids knew i was planning on leaving here. alone." Sans told her trustfully, he leans towards her shoulder, "ya know how they keep following me. well, it was to keep me from going."

"I see," Toriel comments when he fell silent.

"*i lost my cool... and told them the truth." Sans went on bringing up his hand and let it run over his mask, the magic allowed him to 'feel' it as if it was part of his own body.

"And what is the truth?" Asgore presses on, the look of understanding drawing on his features that Toriel had not got yet, "Tell us. We are not mindreaders my friend."

"*i'm dying," Sans says softly, but he might as well shout it.

"I see," Toriel says again, this time a little more forceful, he could hear a different tone creeping into her voice.

"*sorry. i wanted to run off. i didn't want to die here. not in front of papyrus." Sans explains now that it was out in the open.

"So you feel that you are going to fall down soon and dust." Asgore says with a nod, sadness was traced in his tone, "dear friend. You could have fallen here. At least Papyrus could have come to terms when you dust."

"*i won't dust." Sans tells them, grinning grimly under his mask, he had been prepared to encase something like this happened, "it's a skeleton disease called 'white death."

The two goats sat there for a moment. They did not understand, the pair looks to one another for answers, on seeing none they look back to Sans.

"white death?" Toriel presses a little, kindly in her tone.

"*... it slowly turns ya body to stone. it freezes ya features, that's why i can't move as freely as papyrus does... nor my facial features." Sans mumbles as low as he dared, knowing that they would pick up his magic.

The silence seemed to drag on forward.

"Oh, Sans!" Toriel says with tears in her eyes, she leans forward and hugs him carefully, "can't Alphys do anything for this?"

"*heh. can't. nothing anyone can do." Sans says with a little sad laugh, "and i should have died years ago."

"Is there truly nothing?" Toriel said laying her head upon his fake skull, "have you tried speaking with her?"

"*heh. no." Sans told her kindly, "... it's a real killer..."

"Oh dear," Toriel says sitting up suddenly, she looks towards the door- for one heart attacked filled moment, Sans thought that Papyrus would be standing there, "how are we going to explain to this your brother?"

"*don't. just gonna tell him. that i've got on a vacation... a never-ending one." Sans answers with a heavy sigh, "i really don't have long now."

"How are we going to do this?" Toriel says again, she seemed to be talking to herself more than anything thing- she stands and picks up him and helps him lay back on Papyrus's bed, "rest here for a moment. I'll try and explain this to your brother and the children..."

Soon she was hurrying out of the room, leaving him and Asgore alone in silence. Slowly he sat back up.

"How are you doing, friend?" Asgore says from his place, he had his head down slightly, not bothering coming forward and then asks, "... would you like your body to be buried like humans if you can't dust?"

"*thanks kingy. but i got things sorted." Sans said making the goat look up at him in surprise, "i'm phoned someone earlier to pick me up. but i'll cancel it until tomorrow. i really have to leave..."

Sans takes out his phone and text messages the firm he had called book.

"*there. they're gonna send someone in the morning at nine." Sans told him, places the phone back into his sub-space.

Asgore frowns, then he opens his mouth to say something, but he never got the chance- loud feet could be heard running up the stairs, in a matter of moments, the door flew open, slamming against the wall.

"BROTHER! LADY TORIEL TELLS ME YOU ARE PLANNING A TRIP YOU ARE NOT COMING BACK FROM!" Papyrus shouts in outrage, he stomps over, "WHY CAN I NOT COME! I SHALL BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOUR! I WILL BE GOOD! SO WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE DOING! I WILL NOT GET IN YOUR WAY!"

"*papyrus. i'm sorry. ya really really can't come with me." Sans says rubbing his mask, he had a feeling this would happen if Papyrus found out.

"WHY CAN I NOT?!" Papyrus shouts loudly, tears had started and Sans moans inwardly, "I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

Suddenly Undyne was there, the way she looked at him told him she had not understood what Toriel had said to them, because she gave him a hard glared.

"All right PUNK! You have five seconds to tell me what's this about!" Undyne shouts at him, reaching to grab his shirt- Asgore stops her by placing a strong hand over her's.

"Please my dear, be steady with him!" Asgore says quickly, his tone in a mild panic.

Undyne took a step back, open mouth to shout. Nothing came out. Sans almost laughed at the horror as she realized what was happening. She looked to Asgore to Sans, to Sans to Asgore... lastly, she turns to Papyrus.

She gave him a toothy smile, but the tears appearing at the corners broke the image- she tries saying something but nothing came out, so she angrily huffs and turns away from her friend.

Papyrus was staring at her. Knowing that something was wrong. Something was deeply wrong.

"I WANT TO BE WITH SANS!" Papyrus told her, one last hope, his best friend would let him, "WHY CAN I NOT?"

"Paps..." Undyne starts her voice already raw. She knew the Sans was his world, she knew just how broken he would soon be.

Papyrus walks pass her, passed Asgore, threw himself down on his bed and snuggles against his brother.

"*i'm going away bro." Sans tells him, resting a hand upon the skull that laid on his lap, "i'm gonna go soon. i won't be coming back."

Somewhere in the house, a cry could hear the faint crying of children. And if he could hear, that meant those in the room could. Sure enough, Papyrus held onto him.

("Stupid. You can use my power too. You can reset back to your time. To when you fell down. All your items will be in that large sub-pocket you made, you know Frisk is coming now," Chara snarls darkly at him, "you never did anything with it other than learn your magic over and over, or keep from getting caught. You are nothing but a-")

Sans stopped listening.

Papyrus was rattling loudly.

"*this will be my last night. want to see the stars with me?" Sans asks he felt Papyrus left him up and began carrying him to the rooftop where his telescope was set up.

Over the course of the night, all his friends gathered, speaking with him for a few minutes and leaving- how monsters talked to their fallen before dusting.

Sans drank hot chocolate, humming loudly at the taste and trying not to laugh at Chara's despair at him being able to have some. Papyrus did not leave his side, together they watched the stars move slowly across the night's sky- it had been lovely and clear, they watched the sun rises over the town.

And then they went down for breakfast.

Sans handed Toriel a letter, explaining what to do with his stuff- or though he asked her to read it a couple of weeks after he was gone.

Sans got dressed in his favourite clothes and waited.

A knock on the door came.

A large well dressed male human stood in their living room.

He announces he was coming to take Sans away.

Undyne and Papyrus challenged him to a FIGHT.

Sans watched in amazement as the pair fought against this man in their front garden. He was strong, with a blazing red soul. Monsters from all over came to watch the battle, not understanding why their king was letting this human take Sans away.

The monsters lost.

Toriel healed the pair.

Soon Papyrus was back on his feet, standing in front of Sans and challenging the human once again... though his magic was almost drained.

Sans wanders around Papyrus and gave him one last hug. Papyrus lowers himself down and hugs back, sobbing hard. Knowing he lost and could not stop Sans from leaving.

He turns to see Frisk and Asriel staring at him, crying loudly. Frisk signed at him.

*They tell Sans they are sorry. They tell him they won't forget their promise.

Under the mask, Sans grins. The brat still had no idea he was human.

'*good. i'm taking this secret down to my grave.' Sans thinks as he gave his brother one last look.

Sans felt someone touch his shoulder, turning he sees the man towering over him. Sans never grew much in the underground, he put it down to not having enough food when he was younger and lack of natural sunlight. Still, he made it to this grand age, so perhaps he had done something right.

"Wait." Asgore's voice calls lightly, and the monsters held their breath in hope that their king was stepping in, instead, he holds out a small rune covered bag, "Inside are the books you wanted to read. I thought you could... for the journey."

Sans frowns. He could not remember- oh. Yes. He starts at the books. They were all the volumes on skeletons; he had asked to read these a long time ago, but one had to be a royal scribe to be able. He had mentioned it last night to Asgore last night.

"*thanks fluffybuns." Sans says he was about to reach for it, but the man took hold of it and held it for him, "...thanks...man." The man nods at him.

"BROTHER! TAKE THIS FOR THE JOURNEY TOO!" Papyrus suddenly say, wrapping his red scarf around San's neck.

"*bro! i can't this is your scarf!" Sans tells him quickly, trying to stop him.

"PLEASE TAKE IT WITH YOU!" Papyrus asks softly, he lowers his hands and began wiggle in front of him.

Sans sighs and readjusts the scarf, then he reaches up and slid his jacket off.

"*only if you have this." Sans said to him firmly, he held it out and slowly Papyrus took it from him.

The skeleton spun it up and around his shoulders, quickly filling the sleeves with his arms.

"SANS! I LOVE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! DO NOT FORGET ME!" Papyrus told him, tears falling freely and rattling loudly.

"*here. same right back at ya papyrus." Sans replies with a wink of his magic, he turns to the man, where he was holding open the door for him to a black van. Once settled inside, the man went around the driver's side and got in, closing the door behind.

Sans looks outside the windows there one way. Papyrus was being held now by Undyne, Frisk and Asriel were being hugged by Toriel. Alphys was crying loudly while Asgore lay a hand on her shoulder, his head turned away.

"*thanks for doing that. and sorry about last night." Sans told the man, he had hired the firm because it was a private guard, he had warned them that they might have to fight a monster or two.

The man merely nods at his reflection.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans woke up.

The man named Fred shook him gently.

Then glancing out of the window, he sees they had reached their final destination. His old family home.

Climbing out of the car he stares at the broken windows, the peeling paint and overgrown garden. He felt his guard stiffen when someone came over to them.

"Hello, Mr Skeleton." The man greets, looking very uncomfortable, it may have been three years since the barrier broke, but there was still many who had never meet the monsters face to face, "I am Mr Brandon. I have your deeds and keys."

"*thanks bud." Sans says gently, not wanting to make sudden movement encase the thin man had a heart attack or something, "nice of you do all my requests."

"No problem Mr Skeleton! There are not many who want to live in this older part of town." Mr Brandon says quickly, he could make out sweat running down his temple. He starts moving forward, but the guard stepped between Sans and the man.

The guard then made hand gestures for the man to hand over the paperwork and keys- to which the pale Mr Brandon did so rather speedily.

"Hope you enjoy living in this town Mr Skeleton," Mr Brandon says hurryingly, he then power walks over to the car in the drive and entering, drives off.

"*whoa. he's one fast dude." Sans comments with a grin; then turning to the guard, "thanks for everything. it's been nice knowing ya."

The guard nods again, then hands Sans his stuff. Then getting into the black van he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh, Sans released the magic that held his disguise on. On the skull a line appeared, the black of the sockets looked more like something they could see through rather than empty pure blackness. His hands become to be like plated gloves. And between his viable tibia and fibula could no longer be seen through, instead, it looked like he was wearing a long sock with a skeleton leg printed on the sides.

Sans took off his gloves first, dropping them on the old dusty coffee table, then he reaches for the collar of his jumper and lifts it up and over his mask and helmet, showing another jumper that was tight to the skin with a skeleton print on it also. Then he took that off showing pale flesh, he wore only a white vest.

He kicks off his slippers and then grabs something from under his black and pulls downwards, taking off both the longer skeleton socks and the white socks he wore over them. Then standing he drops the black trousers with the white stripes running down, showing off more skeleton prints of a pelvis and femur, to which he pulls down suddenly- a gasp was heard in the room, however, a pair of black short hid his lower parts.

Sans stands and looks to see Chara and the children's souls giggling to themselves- they had followed him. Shaking his head, he shoos them away.

Sans lightly touch his brother's scarf, he was not going to take that off.

Then lastly, he reaches up and takes hold of the helmet- with a might tug up he feels hair fall around his now bare face.

Leaning forward, he places the skull on the low table in front of the sofa and turns to grin at children. Who was staring at him in shock.

"*something wrong brats?" Sans asks still using his magic to speak, however, by letting go of his disguise he felt a little better, "or am i really a skeleton any this? it's been a long time since i took it off."

("brats?" Chara snorts loudly, "Sans, you like like you could be the same age as me! Just very sick!")

"*...huh? what do you mean?" Sans asks he glances down at his hands, he thought they would be old ... they were young but a sickly colour- he glances down at his legs, these looked youthful however very very thin and that same ill colour, "what is happening? i'm meant to be old."

(Chara raises their brow, "Perhaps we can help you work this out. You do look like you are going to die at any second.")

"*who's this 'we'? ya can't do anything for me." Sans told them, he blinks when he notices something more in the shadows, an old familiar face stares at him from the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans huff loudly. Was dying might be this painful?

...

Wait, he knew the answer to that- he meant a natural death of old age.

He can hear someone crying loudly, but the 'old' man was too far gone to know who it was.

Sans turns to look at his hand that laid next to his head, it was yellow and purple, the fingertips black.

("Side effect?" A voice he knew as Chara, "-dark magic. Is there any-? Really? but it-nothing? Hahaha! This is funny! Wait!? We can?")

Sans wonders who else they were talking to. The other children's souls voice he normal heard talk back.

Sans gasps inwardly as a sudden flash of pain rushes throughout his body. He brings his rotten hand up and grips his chest, his blackened fingernails tore the skin over his heart.

Sans remembered reading that humans should not learn monster magic, it was bad for them- then even named its dark magic. That it should be known as forbidden. Of course, he used it, he wanted to live. Would have given anything to live one day longer.

Moaning he rolls a little on his mattress he had ordered a week ago- after he had phoned a cleaning firm to help around the house, waiting to be a little bit comfortable. And after that first week after his relaxed his magic fully, he slept deeply for five days. Waking up only to find himself dying faster now.

Gritting his teeth against the pain he stares panting at the ceiling.

Chara was there, smiling happily. Along with a black ooze, he knew so well. He would wave if not for the fact that each and every atom in his body felt like it was coming apart.

Sans screams with his voiceless throat no words escaped, he could just feel the air come out- through the pain, he wondered if he could even use his magic anymore.

Which was understandable, magic can act as a muscle- it can be built up or tear down, depending on how it is used. And Sans had been holding on to it tightly for the past twenty or so years, it felt like it was snapping.

Sans rolls over and curls in on himself, with his magic he was deaf to the world and only his left eye could be used but even that had become blurry.

Through the haze, he sees red.

Papyrus's scarf.

'*i wish...' Sans thinks dimly before another flash of wash over him, in his back left him fighting to sit up.

As he sits up in the bed, he notices the feeling of wetness.

Trying to focus his good eye, he makes out something in between his legs.

Gritting his teeth, Sans made a choice, he needed to see what was happening.

Gathering power into his soul, he uses the forbidden skeleton power, pouring it into his own bones and opening up the same mana paths- he pours it into his senses.

Gazing down he stares in horror at the black lumpy ooze soaking the bed around his form, he knew this was not from W.D. Gaster, it had a red hint to it... the black was congealed blood. His blood.

Now with his magic, he could move, he crawls backward and away from the sight; hitting against the wall he was forced to stop.

Slowly he gazes down at his body, his flesh and blood were rotting off of him.

Suddenly someone was there, speaking to him and though he could hear, he could not listen to their voice.

'*at least it's not painful anymore.' His mind told him. Which was true.

Sans was taken off the bed, by two others; one grabbed around his shoulders, while the other had taken him by his legs. He could hear the splattering of his flesh hitting the floor as they went along.

He was laid upon his sleeping bag- numbly he reaches to his chest, run his hand over his stomach and slowly pushes; his hand went through flesh, he could hear the slugging as he went on- he made a grab for something.

He felt it.

'*this will end now.' Sans thinks as he takes a long breath and pulls as hard as he could. It came out.

Sans left it out and stares at him dully. It was his heart. Still slowly beating. He watched the moment it stopped.

'*it's done. i can sleep now.' Sans tells himself, he was exhausted. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chara?" Sans asks as he blinks, he could see them, but they appeared to be fading into a light, "i'm dead?"

("No. Wingdings and Gaster did something interesting!" Chara says with a grin, "Just... it looks like we are going to have another chance at life!")

"*huh? what's that meant to mean?" Sans says getting up, he looks around, they were in a pure white area.

("The next time I see you, Sans, I will not remember you." Chara told him almost sadly, "but I'm sure you'll make an okayish Dad.")

The other children were suddenly there, all looking at him with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly they were all just souls. Then and sped towards him, hitting against his own soul and vanishing there...

Blinking Sans stares up another soul, this one seemingly fused together, then it too sped at all speed at him-


	6. Chapter 6

Sans blinks. Just time he was staring at the ceiling, he slowly and carefully sat up. He was laying in his sleeping bag- he turns to his mattress and stares in horror at the bloodbath.

He quickly brings a hand to his forehead and blinks at white bone stained bones, "*when did i put this back on?"

Sans glances at his hands. Bloody skeleton hands. Ones that had holes in the centre, like the real skeleton brothers Wingdings, Gaster and Papyrus... and unlike his fake ones. He opens and closes his fist, his fingers looked far more flexible than he even could remember.

Sans continues to stare at his hands, he then brings them together and lacing his fingers together. He could feel them, well he felt them before with his gloves, but it was also a distance feeling- the bony hands actually felt like his hands.

Slowly he gazes at his legs... He brings them up, so he was sitting cross legged, he glances over at not-lucy, who was trying to look everywhere but him. He glances down, bringing his chin to his collarbone, he was only wearing a white pair of PJ bottom. Through the opening of his pants, he could see his pelvis, right to his sacrum and coccyx.

This made him frown. Normally he could hide that.

Sans then unlaces his hands and brings a hand to his sternum, then with his other hand he places it on the side of his face.

A cheekbone. An eye socket... a skull.

Leaning forward an eyeball drops out and falls in between his legs.

Jumping to his feet he was shocked at how easily he moved- he went straight into the bathroom and found the mirror- Sans blinks at the bloody skeleton staring back at him.

It blinked without him using the right magic to force his mask too. In fact, it was moving much more than his normal mask.

Sans still has that eternal smile, but he could see it moving up and down slightly- when he opens his mouth, a set of fangs greets with, along with a blue tongue. He could never open the mouth before, there had never been a tongue there before...

"*what's happening?" Sans asks trying to remain calm, "why am i wearing my disguise?"

Suddenly two ghostly forms appear in the mirror, standing just behind him.

And he remembered clearly.

It was not W.D. Gaster. It was Wingdings and Gaster. The two twin brothers had melted together forming one creature. Wingdings had a break on his upper socket, running to the back of his skull, while Gaster had a break under his left, running down his cheekbone and jaw.

"Hello Sans," Wingdings says kindly smiling at him, "Thank you for caring for our brother."

"*...sure... no worries..." Sans answers blinking at the pair, "why are you here? why can i remember you both?"

"WE FUSED WITH YOUR SOUL!" Gaster told him grinning boldly, seemingly very pleased by this, "LOOK CLOSER!"

Sans summons his soul. He stares in shock at his own white soul and two tiny baby souls.

"We are going to be born again," Wingdings goes on, "in you. Skeletons can breed without a mate if needed, so we used this to our advantage."

"WE ALSO USED AN ANCIENT MAGIC TO CAST YOU INTO A TRUE SKELETON!" Gaster continues on, "HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND!"

"*so ya mean the reason why i'm still alive is something that ya two did?" Sans asks not wanting to address the fact tht- then he realized he really did not mind.

"Well, you helped." Wingdings told him grinning, "all those years of using skeleton magic had allowed us to step in. Magic changes over time. Depending on how and for what reasons you use them for. You spent your whole life pouring not just your magic into the disguise but your soul, into using skeleton magic."

"TRUE SKELETON!" Gaster says again, pointing to his soul, "TRUE MONSTER LOOK AGAIN SANS! YOUR SOUL HAS CHANGED! A BOSS MONSTER! MEANING YOU ARE NO LONGER 'DYING' AND MOST LIKELY GOING TO HAVE A VERY LONG LIFE!"

"*whoa." Sans says in disbelief, his soul was white with only a hint of blue, "that's- that's a lot to take in. i thought i was dying..."

"Soon we will remember no more." Wingdings quickly goes on, and now that Sans notices, they both seemed to be fading, "We are going to be reborn in you. But also, so are the human children's souls."

"*so that's what chara meant..." Sans mumbles to himself, "but i just told everyone i was dying."

"THAT MAY HAVE BEEN A GOOD THING! REMEMBER THE OTHER SURFACE RUNS!" Gaster said grimly, "THE HUMANS ARE GOING TO MAKE THEIR MOVE SOON! WAIT FOR A LITTLE LONGER HERE! UNTIL WE ARE SAFE!"

"And get used to your new body," Wingdings said with a deep frown, "look, Sans, we have to go now. Goodbye."

"THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" Gaster calls out and they were gone... just like that.

A sharp pain rushes through his soul and he looks down, two little souls pulse at him.

Shaking his skull, he turns and looks to the bath. It was going to be a bad cleaning all this blood off of him.

He steps into the shower, turns on the heat and let the water wash over him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans frowns deeply- Humans had become once again kind towards monsters as a whole, so he was thinking about making a move.

Thankfully his sleepy little town never told anyone about him to monster haters- it was built in the middle of a great valley, there was only one road going in and out.

Sans readjusts his red scarf, then turns to see where his offspring was. Wingdings and Gaster both were a ball of energy- while his new form gave him more than his older one, he still did not want to be running all over the shopping centre looking for them.

Sans sighs.

It had been fifteen years since he left and with each passing year, it was getting harder and harder to go back.

The first three years he brews the twins because all they really needed was bodies not souls and for the past twelve years, he had been raising them. The pair was so smart that they were about to skipped grades. Soon the pair were going to be high school students in the autumn.

Sans half wondered to go back for that.

Thankfully the 'white death' mimicked a long brew- the stone features, the drain of magic and the overly sleeping.

"Excuse me, sir?" A female voice calls, he turns to see a well-dressed woman smiling at him, "We at our network are asking the town's people about the monster takeover. We were wondering, as a monster who has already moved here, what do you think?"

"*monster takeover?" Sans asks in confusion, he notices the camera crew and a camera pointing at him, "what are ya talking about?"

"Monsters have been giving the rights to these lands." The woman says with a smile at him, "The surrounding mountainside, that's why you're here, yes?"

"*i've been living here for years. and we don't get much news from outside the valley." Sans tells her with a small frown, he really had no idea what she was talking about, then again this was the longest run yet.

"Dad! I want this!" Wingdings cries out, appearing out of nowhere and hugging his side. He was almost as tall as he was now, Sans notes with empty sockets- the young skeleton held up a build a toy car set to his face, blocking the woman from view.

"FATHER! I WANT THIS!" Another skeleton cries out happily joining his brother on the other side, he held up to Sans's face also, it was a chemistry set.

"*ok." Sans told them and they both gave a mighty cheer, then they placed the boxes into the basket and took him by each of his arms, dragging him away from the woman and her crew. Sans really did not care about being rude, he did not like the look she had given him.

'*she can't air that without my permission anyway.' Sans thinks as he gave her one last look.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Sans wanders through the park, his bratlings were running back and fore across the path, playing some kind of game with their bones. As long as they hit no one, it's fine, everyone in town knew of they were anyway and knew they meant no harm.

"FATHER! A MONSTER!" Gaster calls loudly, pointing to something outside of the park's fencing.

"*right." Sans replies to him, it would not be the first time they played pretend that other monsters were about. ... but with the 'monster takeover,' there was going to be other monsters moving here soon.

"No really Father!" Wingdings shout out, he was half over the fence, "there are monsters! Can we go and say hi?"

"*sure. i'm gonna keep walking. catch up with me." Sans says continuing down the path, heading for the panic area. The skeleton glances to the sky, it was a warm summer's day, a perfect day for a snooze in the park while his sons wore themselves out.

He felt a little bad not taking them anyway outside- but the town was surrounded by lakes and nature park with lots of activities that kept with living near a mountain, river and parks.

Sans still liked his sleep even though he was not draining his magic anymore but he had been a lot more active than he could remember ever being. He did not need to work with all the gold he had in his sub-space, he had been planning to send it to Papyrus right before he died, however with the surprise of him becoming a monster and raising his former friends as his offspring, the choice to keep it. Thus spending his whole time raising them and being a lazy stay at home dad.

Sans touches his sternum. Chara's soul had begun to form. It was tiny at the moment, but he could feel just how powerful it was even now. He could even make out the red colour, which he should not be able to do at this stage.

Sans found their normal table and placed the picnic basket there, then sits down and leans forward, bring his arms up as a pillow.

Sans was wearing the red scarf, along with a green vest and long dark brown short, with black sandals. The scarf was a mismatch for this hot wheater, but he did not care, he kept it on at all times.

Sans's thoughts wandered back to what his sons had said. And then back to what that woman had said about the monsters claiming this land. This valley fell under the shadow of the mountain that trapped them, so it made a little bit of sense that the governments would give them that land.

'*could monsters really have started showing up?' Sans thinks, closing his eyes, 'that doesn't mean that they're monsters from my underground. since other barriers have been found around the world.'

"FATHER!" The pair sang out together, raising his skull Sans smiles at them; they really were the image of Papyrus... about from those breaks.

"Father they just finished moving in," Wingdings says in excitement, his eyes glowing his default colour of yellow.

"THEY INVITED US AROUND FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" Gaster carries on, his purple glow shone out too.

"We agreed. Hope that was okay?" Wingdings says with a small smile, knowing that had no plans that evening.

"THEY HAVE A KID OUR AGE!" Gaster says grinning boldly, "WE ARE GOING TO SHOW THEM THE BEST PLACES TO PLAY AROUND TOWN!"

"*really? that's nice of them. yeah that's fine. and that's great. sounds like a plan." Sans said to their mad chatter, "ya know where they live? and what time?"

"IT IS RIGHT ACROSS FROM THE PARK!" Gaster tells him, pointing to where they had come from.

"We saw them getting their food shop in and went over to see them." Wingdings adds, nodding at Gaster's words, "and it was six."

"*alright then." Sans says standing, "want to play catch and eat after that?"

"SURE!" Both shout out laughing as they grab balls from their sub-space.

About twenty tennis balls fell to the ground.

"*ready?" Sans asks with a grin, both eyes glow blue and the balls are soaked in his magic- then children quickly run backward as the balls went higher into the air, "catch!"

Their eyes flare as they laughingly try and catch as many balls from hitting the ground with their magic.

Sans does this again and again.

'*i'm glad they found someone their own age to play with.' Sans thinks as he continues their game, 'going into high school at their age is impressive. but they're still just children.'


	9. Chapter 9

Sans walks up the path, he notes just how big their car/truck was in the drive and wondered what kind of monsters they were.

Gaster and Wingdings were already at the door, knocking loudly- it opens and they hurry inside calling out to him.

Sans hears them talking happily to someone, he climbs the steps onto the wooden porch and walks to the door, going right on in.

Lifting his skull up he blinks at the monsters within.

"FATHER!" The pair greets with joy, they hurry over and both take on of his hands.

"Allowing us to introduce ourselves better!" Wingdings says loudly, "I am Wingdings Snowdin!"

"AND I AM GASTER SNOWDIN!" Gaster goes on, both turn to him and wait with bright smiles.

"*er... i'm comic sans... snowdin." Sans finishes with sweat forming on his skull.

"*nice to meet ya./NICE TO MEET YOU!/Nice to meet you!" The skeletons all said together.

"Oh, how lovely! You have such charming boys! Mr Snowdin," The female goat monsters said with a little cough, "Such good manner! And where mine? Am I Toriel Dreemurr, and this is my husband Asgore. And our son, Torgore. It is nice to meet you too!"

"Howdy." Asgore finally manages to say after staring in utter shock for the whole exchange, he had got an elbow to the side to hurry him up, "It is nice to meet you all."

"Hello!" The little goat beams at them, he then rushes forward to the younger skeletons, "Want to see my room!?"

"YES!" The two skeleton answers together, they turn to Sans and smile at him.

"*have fun." Sans tells them, only then did they begin to follow the little goat that was only a little short then them.

"So Mr Snowdin?" Toriel was the first to speak, smiling at him, "Would you like some tea?"

"*sure." Sans answers her, giving her a lazy grin.

The two goats turn, but both were slightly facing towards him, watching as he follows further into the house.

As he went in he glances around, looking for traces of Papyrus anywhere.

"Our other housemates are upstairs," Toriel said seeing his expression, "here we are. Oh! Asriel, can you take this tray of pie and lemonade up to your brother and his new friends."

"Sure Moth-" The prince stops, he stares opening, he then points and opens his mouth his shocked expression was similar to Asgore's one from early.

"Asriel. Take these to your brother's room. Mr Snowdin's sons are there." Toriel says a little more forcefully, giving him a 'look' that told him not to say anything.

The prince, who was now a little shorter than Toriel, took the tray and left the room quickly. Once he was gone, the two older goats sat down, and Asgore gestured him to take the seat across from them.

"Now Mr Snowdin," Toriel said sweetly after he sat with them, "is there anything you want to say to us?"

"*...sorry?" Sans said feeling like a child who was getting told off by their teacher.

"Oh? Sorry about what Mr Snowdin?" Toriel says with that same sweet tone, but it was making him sweat more.

"*not contacted ya sooner." Sans finishes looking them at both, "i am sorry."

"So your illness?" Asgore asks sounding a little worried.

"*...false alarm..." Sans explains, wanting to take the fact that he was human down to his dust, "i was just carrying the twins. when skeletons carry for too long they get the same results as white death and can actually die from it... if i'd known i would have stayed. but by the time the twins finished brewing. the riots began... so i stayed hidden... sorry."

"Yes..." Toriel spoke up, "most went underground when those happened... so I can somewhat understand."

"But you do not have a mate? Unless Papyrus?" Asgore says with a frown, he looks to Toriel.

"*skeleton can breed without a mate." Sans says grinning at them, "guess i wanted bratlings after papyrus grew up or something? i got something to spoil again."

"So that so..." Asgore says in wonder, then smiles warmly at him, "Whatever the case, I am glad to see you, my friends."

Toriel nods, he could tell she wanted to say more and that she wanted to cry.

"*thanks...so... what are you doing here?" Sans asks them, looking to one and then the other.

"Most monsters are going their own way now," Toriel says her voice returning to the one he knew, "we chose to come here. A lot of monsters have from our underground have. With the new barriers that was found, those monsters are going to take to Monster City to adjust to the surface."

"So we wanted to come somewhere a little calmer, a lot just followed us out of instinct... maybe " Asgore explains with a smile, he quickly stands as if remembering something and then brings over the tea and Toriel heats them up, "here you go."

"*thanks..." Sans says and takes a sip, he was not a big tea drinker, "where's papyrus? is he with ya? has he got a job? a mate? did he go to school or anything?"

"Why not ask these questions yourself?" Toriel told him, then frowns when he sees him flinch, "you are going to meet him tonight. They all will be down at six-thirty."

Sans glances towards the back door, wondering if he still could make a run for it.

"Sans." Toriel says in a warning tone, "Do not run away."

"*ok." Sans says with a heavy sigh, "i'm surprised ya recognized me. without the stony part overtaking me. i'm a little different."

"Yes, I noticed that." Asgore said with a nod, "I thought I was wrong at first and that you were another skeleton who happened to look like you."

"*flufflybuns. are ya saying that all skeletons look alike?" Sans asks with a cheeky grin, who looked shocked by his own words, "skeletons come in a ton of different shapes and sizes."

"Sans, I have an idea." Asriel said from his place at the doorway, causing the two older goats to jump, "why not tell Papyrus until dinner starts?"

"Why is that my child?" Toriel asks with a frown, she was about to march Sans up to Papyrus's room after he finished his tea.

"Might be a nice surprise for him?" Asriel said in an unsure manner, "At the moment, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne are meeting the younger skeletons. They keep mentioning how much they look like Papyrus."

Sans frowns lightly, "*has papyrus given his name to them yet?" he asks, "i'm always saying that they look like him."

"Yeah," Asriel says with a nod, "I think they might have realized, they keep asking questions about him."

"*well... this will be interesting... not how i pictured this night," Sans admitted with a sigh.

"You know what," Toriel spoke up suddenly, "Maybe we should not surprise Papyrus like this. Sans come with me. Asgore, I want you to bring Papyrus to the living room. They can have their reunion alone."

Sans was quick to follow at her tone, together he and his best friend found themselves in a room filled with boxes that needed to be emptied. She leans down and gave him a large hug, then smiling at him with tears in her eyes she left the room and closed the door behind herself.

Sans sat on the sofa, waiting for something he thought he would have a lot more control over. He rubs his sternum, he could feel Chara moving around at his worry.

"OKAY TORIEL! I HAVE HERE! WHAT IS IT YOU WANT ME TO SEE BEFORE DINNER?" Papyrus's voice came, he turns to see his brother looking out of the door, no doubt staring at the female goat in confusion.

Then the skeleton wanders further into the room, taking a seat on the sofa, not seeing the other skeleton sitting on the opposite sofa.

Papyrus merely sat there, looking to one of the boxes, then he turns to look elsewhere and catching sight of him.

"*hiya bro."


End file.
